A Phoenix's Love Unbound And Forever
by Sanity Challenged
Summary: A forgotten love, a mysterious connection, a broken promise.  What happens when Sarina Lashe' starts having visions of the past and what does this Kai person have to do with anything?  Can the two of them go back in time and figure things out?  KaiOC


**Chapter 1 "Arriving"**

_"Sarina… come to me…Sarina…," a masculine voice whispered through time and space. A dark figure appearing out of the mists but hiding beside a tree. "Sarina…," his throaty, husky voice rang again._

_A young girl of 18 moved into the open pasture. She seemed to be melting into the fog, with her flowing silk dress of white that clung to her body before flaring out in a flurry around her slim ankles. Vibrant red hair that seemed to crackle like fire, fell in waves around her shoulders; tumbling down her back, ending at her small waist. Shocking, amethyst purple eyes, set in an n almond type shape, sparkled brightly against the darkness of the night. "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Her voice was soft, like butterfly wings, but quivered and trembled with her fear._

_And then he was there. Standing at an enormous height, he looked like a powerful giant, towering over her small, graceful body. His crimson colored eyes filled with a deep burning fire, connected with hers in a frightening way. Two-toned hair appeared in the moonlight. A dark, smoky gray in front and a black as sin colored hair in the back. High cheekbones, finely arched eyebrows, an aristocratic nose, and full, sensual lips; the man was a god. He had broad shoulders, a wide torso that tapered down to his narrow hips and gave berth to his long muscular legs, which were incased in a pair of black pants. A silky, black, button-down shirt covered the upper half of his body, and a pair of black boots were on his feet, ending just below his knees._

_Sarina covered her full, plump lips, as his sinful mouth formed into a smirk. His eyes filling with passion as he watched her through half lidded eyes. A lazy expression on his beautiful features._

_"I've come for you."_

* * *

Sarina Lashe' jerked awake, breathing heavily. Her alabaster skin was coated with sweat, so she kicked off her purple and green comforter. She immediately got out of bed and raced to her dresser mirror. She sighed in relief as she saw her plain brown hair and bright green eyes.

"It must be my nerves… yeah… I'm just nervous about my first day of college… that's why my dream was weird…" she yawned widely for a minute making sure that red hair would started popping out of her scalp and her eyes didn't change to that abnormal color of purple, before she could look away and survey her room.

Clothes littered her bedroom floor. A flash a green here, a dab of orange there, and lots and lots of blue over there in the corner; her floor wasn't even seeable in the sea of clothes. Her queen sized bed was next to the window that was draped in purple, and her dresser on the far side of the room, next to the door; currently where Sarina was standing. Her magnificent stereo system was next to her bathroom door, CD's scattered everywhere ranging from Michelle Branch to Nickelback to Dark Lotus. Sarina carelessly swept her golden brown hair into a messy bun on top of her head before walking over to her stereo and pressing 'play'.

"Human Sacrifice" by Sweetbox came on in blaring tunes and Sarina grinned to herself as she started dancing to the beat with a hairbrush in her hands; acting as if she was on stage in front of millions of people. She laughed before putting the song on repeat and undoing her hair. She slipped off her baggy red jersey that fell to her knees and her brother's boxers and went into her shower.

Rinsing her body off of all the grime from the day before, Sarina silently listened to the words of the song and suddenly she was brought back to the dream… or a vision from the afterlife. Sarina had not expected such an attack as the world went dark and she some how knew it was raining outside the stone walls.

**'**_**Do you still remember when you promised me the perfect love  
**__**And I gave you everything and still you said it wasn't enough  
**_**_When you hit me verbally put me on my knees and blamed it on me  
__And I'd swallow it down'_**

_Rain pattered the great stone walls mercilessly in the night and a single woman stood at the tall window viewing all of the storms temper. "Kai… you shouldn't be out there… you'll be killed… please don't do this to me… what about your daughter… think of her… please… don't leave us again…" the woman whispered brokenly to the howling wind._

**'**_**I let you break my wings chose to become your caged up bird  
**__**Ate your bull shit promises and cherished every fucking word  
**_**_Now like a freedom phoenix burning from a rising sun  
__Here is my vindication'_**

_A strike of lightening showed the woman's bright red hair and amethyst purple eyes brimming with tears as she held her very pregnant figure from worry. She let out a scream of terror as she saw her love on horseback coming towards her with 3 other men chasing after him. All three of them held either a sword or a bow and arrow._

**'**_**Alright, okay  
**__**You're gonna get a taste of my heartbreak  
**__**Right now, today  
**__**I'm gonna make you regret all your dirty ways  
**__**Alright, okay  
**__**You're gonna get a taste of my heartbreak  
**_**_Right now, today  
__I'm gonna make you become my human sacrifice'_**

_The woman stared in shock as her love, instead of protecting their home; he was leading them into their home! Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she caught sight of the two-toned hair and dark red, crimson, colored eyes. She held the pendant around her neck in a protective manner._

**'**_**Let's go back into the time you stained my heart like merlot wine  
**__**Didn't care if I was sick you left me alone to cry and die  
**__**Your human sacrifice alone in your church of love and lies  
**__**I did not forget  
**__**I'm back with ammunition on a mission that will make you pay  
**__**Back with a bazooka and a bullet where I wrote your name  
**_**_Risen up from the ashes ready for my justice day  
__Here I come for you'_**

_"Kai no!" She called out too late as the torch she then noticed came down on all the small houses around the castle. Screams from men, women, and children pierced through the night as she watched in horror. The small houses burned, the people she held so dear, being burned alive. She looked all around at the bodies of children mostly. A little girl of only 2, not even recognizable because of the burns she suffered. The woman searched through the village before something broke down her door and she turned around suddenly looking at a man with two-toned hair and blood red eyes._

**'**_**Alright, okay  
**__**You're gonna get a taste of my heartbreak  
**__**Right now, today  
**__**I'm gonna make you regret all your dirty ways  
**__**Alright, okay  
**__**You're gonna get a taste of my heartbreak  
**_**_Right now, today  
__I'm gonna make you become my human sacrifice'_**

_"I hope you burn in hell…" the woman glared harshly as she held her stomach tightly. "You traitor!" She screamed at him before jumping out of her window and to the world below, hoping that her child and she will have a better life in the afterlife._

* * *

Sarina was brought back from whatever she had just witnessed to the coldness of the water. She blinked trying to comprehend where she was when she remembered that she was taking a shower that had gone cold. She shivered uncontrollably by the time she was out and she quickly got dressed in a pair of jean capris and a red top with Chinese characters on it.

Sarina calmly walked to her dresser and then finally noticed that she had small purple bags under her eyes. She sighed heavily and shut off her music. She was headed out the door with her ratty backpack when she heard "We Be Burnin'" By Sean Paul ringing. Sarina quickly ran over to her bed, and dropped to her knees, searching through the clothes until she found the silver phone. She looked at the caller ID and grinned wide before answering.

"Yo Tala, what up?"

"Nothing much Rini, what up with you?" A deep voice filled with laughter, seemed to grin into the phone.

"I was just on my way out." Sarina chuckled as she heard someone in the background screaming 'lemme talk to her!' "I suppose Lindsey wants to talk to me."

"Yeah you guessed right, the little imp has been on my tail since I picked her up 2 hours ago. She said something about a party tonight at Sound Wave with The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus appearing…" Tala Valkov murmured silently. "I don't see what the big deal is though; it's just a music group…"

"The best music group ever! Have you not even heard "Face Down" by them?" Sarina gaped. 'How can he not know The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!?'

"I heard of it… I just thought it was okay I guess… it's unusual that's for sure…"

"Have you ever known Lindsey and me to not be usual? Or normal for that matter?"

"Well… er… no, not really."

"Well there you go, Lindz and I aren't normal so back off!" Sarina started laughing as she pictured the look on her best friend Tala's face.

"Yea yea… here she is." A scuffling of feet was heard and then a very excited, very girly voice came on.

"Oh my God! I can't believe they're coming tonight!" Lindsey Aquaria spoke hyperly to Sarina who had to pull the phone away from her face a couple of inches or endangering her ears.

"Whoa calm down there girly! So they're really here? In the flesh? You're not pulling my leg?"

"Why would I joke about something like music!? The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus is going to be here at Sound Wave at 7 sharp! Do you think you can come?! I need a ride there!!"

"Hey! I can drive you!" Tala sounded in the background.

"You have to baby-sit Rei's little sister Samantha tonight!" Lindsey laughed at what Sarina guessed as Tala's pouting face.

"Aww… you guys always have the fun…"

"We're girls Tala, girls always have fun!" Sarina laughed when Lindsey gasped. "What? What happened now?"

"I just forgot… do you think you could take my cousin too? He's coming to stay with me for college."

"I didn't even know you had a cousin… but sure, I'll pick both of you up, what's his name anyway?"

"Mikhail."

"Mikhail? And people say that my name is interesting." Sarina laughed. "Well anyway, I gotta go. You know places to go people to see."

"Yea right, you just wanna leave us." Tala grumbled.

"And you're still sore about not being able to go." Sarina grinned into the phone before saying 'Bye!' and then hanging up the phone. She yawned tiredly once more before picking up her ratty backpack that had seen better days again before running out the door and getting into her silver BMW.

On her way to school she stopped by the bank to get some cash for groceries later and then went to starbucks for her morning mint mocha and raisin bagel. At a stop light she had enough time to get out her day planner and see what else she had to do that morning when she heard a low whistle and then some chuckles in the car next to her. Looking up she first noticed that guy had blue black hair under a red and blue cap, and then she noticed a guy with blonde hair spiked up at different angles and a guy with dark red hair and a scar on his forehead.

"Hey babe, wanna catch a ride with me?" The guy with the hat on smirked at her.

Sarina smirked back slightly, "Why Tyson… I didn't know you liked me like that, whatever will Hilary do now that I know that you're hitting on other girls?"

"Do I know you?" Tyson Granger raised an eyebrow as he looked over at her.

Sarina put on a fake hurt expression, "Tyson… I can't believe you would forget your old friend. It's me! Rina!"

"No way in hell! Sarina? Sarina Lashe'? I haven't seen you since 11th grade!" Tyson widened his eyes.

Sarina sighed heavily and looked at the red light that was taking too long. "Yes it's me Tyson you fucker! Who else did you think it was? Santa Clause?!"

"Um… no… I actually thought you were Mrs. Clause." He sweatdropped and Sarina face faulted.

"Do I look 70 years old in a wheelchair!?" Sarina glared at him.

"No…"

"Well then good. Bye Max," she nodded to the blonde, "Later Daichi." She smiled at the small red head and then she was off just as the light turned green.

* * *

A couple of minutes later she pulled into the driveway of Riverview University. Grabbing her things she stalked out and into the college. She was halfway in the building when she noticed that she forgot her bagel and groaned before she turned around and stalked back over to the car.

'Great… it's probably all melted because it's so hot outside… it'd be just my luck to find out that it spoiled due to heat contamination.' She thought as she neared her BMW, when suddenly her feet went flying from under her and she landed on her hands and knees scraping them slightly. "Hey! Watch where you're going you prick!" She glared behind her only to stop and stare.

Just like before in her dream, the man looked like a god. The man in her dreams and the man in front of her could have been twins if they had the same hair color. This man had chocolate brown hair and a small goatee that was a reddish color, and his eyes were a warm chocolate brown with flecks of green and gold. He was dressed in a pair of tan pants that hung off his ass and showed the world his black boxers, and a black and red baggy shirt. He glared at her as he picked himself up before sighing, looking at her, and walking away.

"Uh… hey! Wait!" Sarina gathered enough thoughts to run after him. "Wait!" She called once more before actually catching up to him. "I'm sorry about that; I've had a really troublesome morning… I just wanted to apologize at how I was acting when I knocked into you." She gave him a bright smile.

The guy shrugged and his glare softened a bit. "It's alright… I guess… just watch where you're going next time."

Listening to his voice Sarina was entranced that she stared for a minute before smiling brightly. "I'll keep that in mind… I'm Sarina Lashe' by the way."

"Kai Connor." The man smiled slightly, well it was more of a smirk, and then went back to walking.

"Um… are you new here to Riverview?" Sarina spoke up before he got too far away.

"Yep. I just moved here from Georgia."

"Um… do you want me to help you? You know, be sort of like your guide for today? It's the least I can do after running into you."

"Nah, that's okay, I think I can do it by myself. I mean, where else is the east wing?"

"Behind the school."

"… It is?"

"Yea…" Sarina drawled a little.

"Oh… um… well… I can do the rest. Nice meeting you though." Kai nodded to her before turning back around and walking towards the back of the school. Sarina stared after him before chuckling to herself and running inside the school, forgetting about her bagel, and meeting up with her best friend, Mariam Tenaha.

Mariam Tenaha was a very petite girl with long, knee long black hair and sea foam green eyes. Wearing her regular shorts and her black long sleeved shirt with her orange cut-off sweatshirt over that, she, as usual, looked breathtaking. Today her beautiful hair was put up in a high ponytail and her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and masquera making her eyes stand out more than they usually do. Normally, Sarina's eyes were also outlined to make her forest green eyes stand out but she was in such a rush from this morning that she didn't have enough time.

"Mariam! Do you have a mirror or something? Anything so that I can put some makeup on?" Sarina panted slightly as she caught up with the taller girl.

"Wow… you look like a tornado ran into you this morning on your way to Starbucks." Mariam laughed at Sarina's disarrayed hair and slightly blood-shot eyes. "You woke up late again didn't you?"

"No, it was that damn dream again."

"What dream?"

"Oh that's right," Sarina laughed a bit, "I never told you did I? I've been having these really weird dreams from like the eleven hundreds or something. It's really weird…" As Sarina put Mariam up to date on what's been going on with her bizarre dreams, they walked to their first class of the day; Art.

Sarina may not have looked it but besides being a novelist she was also majored in art as one of the best students there with her amazing outdoor sketches. She sat down next to Mariam and laughed at something before she took out her latest sketches of a brook in the forest and two doe's grazing next to it. She could distinctly see all the accurate little ladybugs and magnificent doves. This particular piece of work was her favorite. Her next favorite was with a water fall and two dolphins' underwater almost smiling at her with other beautiful fish like creatures. This particular piece was the most colorful as to the brook one which was mostly green.

"Wow… those two are really good…" someone whispered over her shoulder as they admired her uncompleted work. "You have a true gift with a pencil." They chuckled a bit.

"Thanks, but it doesn't deserve all of the credit you're giving it. It was mostly just a doodle before I became too involved and it turned out like this." Sarina turned back around to look at the guy behind her.

"I don't think so… I think you're just too shy to admit that you got some real raw talent." He smiled at her. "I'm Miguel by the way. Miguel Silvestri"

Sarina looked over Miguel's long blonde hair and kind blue eyes and instantly she viewed him as a good friend to have. He was tanned and was wearing a pair of baggy blue jean shorts that hung down to his knees and a green shirt that said 'Luck O' The Irish,' on it. Miguel just had that friendly air about him that drew people to him. Plus, he being good-looking was also part of the case.

"I'm Sarina Lashe', but most people call me Rina or Rini. And this is my friend Mariam Tenaha. Don't worry about her too much she just thinks you're hot, in case you're wondering why she's drooling on her hand." Sarina smirked as Mariam blushed hard and wiped her chin.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Miss Sarina and Miss Mariam." Miguel smiled at them and bowed slightly before moving to his own seat to take class.

Class started but for some reason Sarina felt on edge. It felt as if someone kept watching her, but when she turned around she couldn't see anyone looking at her. She stayed paranoid throughout the class, and when the bell rang she couldn't wait to get into her next class which was a writing class; her favorite to be exact.

"Sarina! Rina, come over here before someone else takes the chair next to me!" A very hyper like voice yelled out.

"Lindsey, calm down! I'm on my way over! See? My feet are communicating with my brain so that I can actually walk over to you!" Sarina laughed as she sat down next to the small girl.

Lindsey Aquaria was a short girl just like her best friend Sarina. Sarina and Lindsey had been friends since third grade, and it was natural to assume they were lovers sometimes, but whoever even voiced those thoughts were soon punched out by Lindsey. The two of them weren't lesbians, just so close they were like sisters. Having been graced with auburn colored hair styled to emphasize her impish features, and chocolate brown eyes, she was very pretty. Her auburn hair ended just above her shoulders with her bangs being slightly choppy and her chocolate eyes were slanted in an Asian way.

Out of all Sarina's friends, Lindsey was her best and most unique friend, her and her boyfriend Johnny Hayes. Today her friend wore a tight-fitting tie-dye shirt with a pair of baggy blue jeans with paint and what not on them and an orange skirt over that. A blue scarf was around her neck, and a pair of bright yellow goggles on her forehead. Bright purple fingerless gloves were on her hands as well and her paint splattered shitkickers finished the creation.

"Ha ha, very funny Rina." Lindsey rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to wear tonight? I hope it's something cool!"

"What don't I wear that isn't cool?" Sarina raised an eyebrow at the overactive girl while looking at her cell phone and texting one of her other friends, Rei Lusaka. 'Hey kitty, what up?'

"Soooo true… who you talking to?" Lindsey tried looking over her shoulder.

"Rei, he just said not to call him kitty and that he was so bored he was making out designs on the ceiling." Sarina laughed.

"Well tell him I said hi!"

"Ditto." She laughed again when the teacher came in and sent him one last text. 'Aww… someone don't like their nickname? Lolz, anywayz, meet up with Lindz and I at Sound Wave 2night, I g2g, lataz!' Sarina shut her off and started paying attention to her teacher Mrs. Knightly.

* * *

Running a brush through her tangled hair, Sarina got ready for picking up Lindsey and her cousin Mikhail on their way to Sound Wave. She grabbed her black mini skirt and put it on along with her black short sleeved shirt with a red spaghetti strap shirt over it. She was slipping her red pumps on when her phone rang again. Picking it up she grinned into the phone, "Hey cuz! What's happenin'?"

"Hey Rina, nothing much going on here, just checkin' up on ya like you said." A deep masculine voice said laced with a certain roughness from not being used a lot.

"I really appreciate it Bry, but I gotta jet. I have to pick up Lindz and her cousin Mikhail before we go to Sound Wave and get to have a mini concert by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!" Sarina said excitedly and grabbed her small bag pack like purse and then hurrying to apply eyeliner and masquera, and putting a small dap of clear lip-gloss on her lips.

"Really? Well have fun, I'm just going to stay here tonight on campus and finish this biology report."

"Um… well you have fun with that I guess." Sarina sweatdropped heavily.

"I guess I should let you go then."

"Yea! I only have a few more minutes before I have to go, oh, and I'll be sending some of my pictures over to you, kay?"

"Yea, I'll get them soon, love ya cuz."

"Love ya too Bry!" Sarina hung up before putting the finishing touches on her make-up by putting silver glitter on her eyelids before she grabbed her keys and was ready to go.

* * *

HONK HONK!

"Lindsey hurry up!! I only have a limited amount of time before I'm off to catch the show and then you're off by yourself!" Sarina yelled and scrambled up the stairs to the porch before ringing the doorbell. "Lindsey!! Get your ass down here now!"

"I'm coming I'm coming, keep your pants on!"

"I'm wearing a skirt thank you very much!" Sarina came into the mansion like house.

"You're actually wearing a skirt? I thought you'd only wear one of those in case of an emergency!"

"This is an emergency!"

"Well you can wait 5 minutes! Kai! Say hi to Rina while I'm getting ready!" Lindsey called out to someone else.

"Do I have to?!" A guy's voice suddenly sounded.

"If you wanna come with us then yea! Now do it now before I come down and we leave without you!"

"Lindz you're a bitch!"

"Tell me something I don't already know!"

Sarina bit back laughter as the two cousins bickered before someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around she let her jaw drop. "No. Way."

"You're telling me." Kai Connor stood there staring at her with wide eyes before his expression cooled and he crossed his arms. "So you're Sarina? You're the girl my cousin has been telling me so much about?"

"Depends, what has she said?"

"Just about everything from when you broke your leg in the 4th grade to when you got a major art award and a writing scholarship."

"LINDSEY!!" Sarina growled in her throat as she stalked upstairs to Lindsey's room.


End file.
